Various constructions have been previously used to absorb the torque vibrations of a motor when the main frame of the motor is connected to a blower housing. Recent United States patents in this field are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,060 and 4,076,197. The present invention overcomes the problem of embrittlement of the mounting arms supporting the motor on the blower housing because welding of each arm itself is eliminated.